1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for displaying a user selectable picture that enables a user to select a predetermined object from a picture of a camera relayed in real time, and to actively select and thereby view a picture captured to include the selected object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional relay broadcasting, a plurality of items of picture information collected using a plurality of cameras may be collectively collected at a control center of a broadcasting station, and predetermined picture information (hereinafter, “edited picture information”) selected by, for example, a producer from among the plurality of items of picture information may be collectively broadcasted to the respective viewers.
Specifically, in the conventional relay broadcasting, a viewer may passively view edited picture information unilaterally broadcasted from a broadcasting station, and the viewer may have no right to select a screen and thus, may utilize only a limited broadcasting service.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology that enables a user to actively select a desired picture from among a plurality of broadcasting pictures that includes a predetermined object, and thereby view the selected picture.